Disappear
by Fire of the Dragons
Summary: Lois, Lana, Chloe, and Clark wake up one day in the Talon. Only it's not presant day. It's 60 years in the future! Only one person can get them out, but will they? Not really a Clana. It's one of those weird things: "We're freinds only, right?" "I'll li


Lana muttered under her breath in frustration as she peered under the counter.

"What's up?" Chloe asked Lana as she sat down on a brightly colored stool in the Talon, watching her friend shove things around under the counter.

"Are you worried about the party?" Lana was hosting a party at the Talon to congratulate the seniors that were graduating that year. Unfortunately, Lana, Pete, Chloe, and Clark were only sophomores. Not that they weren't graduating this year didn't stop them from going to the party anyway.

"No, it's not the party I'm worried about. The state inspector's coming today, and, and, well, Clark been acting bizarre lately, but I can't believe he put all this behind the counter."

Chloe let herself behind the counter and gasped when she saw what Lana was worried about. There was alcohol. Not just a few bottles, mind you, but a few hundred bottles of wine, beer, whiskey, and every other kind of alcoholic drink you can imagine.

"Come on Lana, we have to get rid of all of this stuff before the inspector comes!" Chloe whisper-shouted.

"Too late, he'll be here any second."Suddenly, Lex strided through the door with a look of smug satisfaction on his face.

"Lex! Thank goodness you're here!" said Lana, relived that Lex was there. "Clark dropped of all this alcohol and the state inspector will be here any minute!"Lex looked behind the counter and gave a low whistle. "Well, just say that I ordered it and had it dropped off here. Well, see you later!" Lex started to stride out of the room.

"Wait! Lex! Aren't you going to help us?" Lana shouted.

"Um, no. Bye Lana! Chloe."

"What am I going to do now?" Lana groaned.

Jonathan strode into the room. "Hi girls! I'm the new state inspector, so I will now begin the inspection." Jonathan had no sooner started the inspection when he came across the collection of alcohol.

"Well Lana, I guess I'll have to mark you down." Jonathan said with a sad look on his face

"You can't do that!" Chloe exclaimed. "Lana didn't bring all of this stuff here, it was Clark!"

Jonathan slowly turned around and met Chloe's wavering gaze. "What did you say?"

"It's true Mr. Kent, Clark's been acting weird all day, but I still can't believe that he did this."

"Did he have a red necklace or ring on?" Jonathan demanded.

"As a matter of fact, he did have a class ring on."

"Girls, I'm going to Metropolis to look for Clark. If Mrs. Kent calls, tell her it's Clark code R-E-D 8276. By the way, you pass. Okay, bye!" Jonathan exclaimed as he ran out the door.

"Okay, that was weird." Chloe remarked.

Suddenly, Clark strode through the door.

"Clark! What are you doing? Your dad's going to Metropolis to look for you!" Lana exclaimed.

"Really? To bad he won't find me there." Clark said as he set a bottle of Scotch on the counter. "Want a shot?"

"No! Clark, are you crazy? We're underage!" Lana gasped, staring at Clark.

"Whatever. More for me!" Clark replied.

"Clark, what's wrong with you?" Chloe hollered.

"I'm just not the nerdy farm boy I used to be." Clark said. They stared in awe.

"Clark, you're not nerdy!" Lana gasped.

"Well, he does have a point…" Chloe said thoughtfully.

"Chloe! Well…..yeah, I guess your right." Lana agreed. Suddenly, they noticed people pouring into the Talon. Hoping they weren't interested in the alcohol, Lana draped a towel over the counter. Lana and Chloe joined the party. Chloe stared in horror as she saw Clark serving the alcohol.

"Clark, what on earth are you doing?" Chloe shrieked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Clark retorted. Chloe tried to rip the tray from Clark, but suddenly a person screeched,

"I GOT THE NEW ALBUM BY THE LOSERS UNITED MUSICAL CLUB!" He popped in the CD and waited for the music to blast. He started to dance awkwardly. The music pumped out, and soon everyone was dancing.

"Oh yeah!

Were Clark'n' it!

Oh yeah, Lets Clark'n' it!

Clark'n' it!

Break it down.

Clark'n'! Oh yeah!

Were Clark'n' it!

Oh yeah!

CLARK 'N' IT!

WOO!

And it went on.

"I don't know…this reminds me of someone, but I don't know…" Lana wondered.

"Lana!" Chloe whispered. "I just caught Clark trying to serve alcohol. We'd better take shifts at the counter to make sure he doesn't try to get a hold of any more drinks. I'll go first shift if you want."

Lana nodded in agreement.

Later, Chloe sighed as she watched everyone party while she was stuck behind the counter. "What the…?" Chloe gasped as she peered at the door. She could have sworn she had seen Lionel Luther standing at the door. Her eyes must have been tricking her. Suddenly, Lana walked up to the counter.

"Chloe, I can take my shift now." Lana said.

"Um, okay. Thanks." Chloe replied, walking away from the counter, her eyes still on the door. Suddenly, someone grabbed Chloe from behind, put their hand over her mouth, and dragged her into the movie theater room of the Talon. Chloe looked up to see who it was. It was Clark.

_Author's note: I don't own any Smallville characters or ideas. But I do own the hit song Clark'n' it._


End file.
